Collision of Worlds
by Axle C
Summary: A story about and RPG I made. It doesn't just involve one Anime, it involves alot! It's a time where a Dark Lord has thrown all worlds into chaos.
1. Part 1 New Envirments

The story begins long ago when a dark orb was discovered and ended up reviving a dark lord who was really young. Over 500 years ago the Dark Lord, who's name is still unknown, started making a plot to take over many different anime universes out there. After getting some of the greatest villians in all the universes, he got ready for his greates plan to unfold. Just recently he started his ultimate plot and caused an uproar in all the universes. The plan started out when major storms started happening in all the universes. These stroms involved hail, tornadoes, lightning, earthquakes, and many more unimaginable storms. Somehow the universes were torn and some people ended up in differents worlds. Some new universes were somehow created in the process. Now it's time for the people of the universes he destroyed to step up and defeate the Dark Lord.

Axle Comuteza, a boy has dark red hair that goes down to his shoulder, dark green eyes, a couple of scars on his arms, 2 roses on each arms, a sleevless blue shirt, black gloves that don't cover his finger tips, long dark black pants, and a black bandana oh his head, he has a pouch tied to his right hip that holds all his equipment, he wears kunai pouch on his right leg, he wears a belt that also carries some of his other items, woke up and looked around, abit confused of where he was. He looked around as the ran poured on top of Axle. "Wh...where am...I? Th...this isn't..the leaf village..." Axle told himself as lighting crashed down and Axle jumped in the air abit scared. "Where the heck am I!!!!?" Axle yelled out.

**Pikachu regains consciousness and finds himself in Domino City underneath the overhanging, UFO shaped ledge of the building known as ****Kaiba**** Corp. The lightning strikes crash all around him, yet he is not scared, due to him being Electric-type himself. "Pi…ka?" Pikachu asked himself, ****wonderign****wher****ehe**** was. Still, he is unsure about where he is, what's going on, or how he managed to get separated from his trainer Ash during that freakish storm. Pikachu stands up and looks around at the tall, some ****destroyed,**** skyscrapers through the torrent of rain.**

A few people are running around panicing about the storms. One of the girls runs into Axle while panicing and falls down. She looks up at him with terror in her eyes. Axle panted abit. "Hello, I'm not from around here, my name is Axle Comuteza..." Axle said as he helped the girl up. "These storms...they are the same as where I came from...it's wierd..." Axle said. The girl starts talking in a rapid, paniced voice. "I know…I know…it's like the end of the universe or something…WHAT CAN WE DO?!!" The girl yelled. "Calm down!!!! First off, I'm from a place call Konohagakure. Where are we now? And who are you?" Axle said slowly. Axle triedto stay calm, but sweat dripped from his forhead. Unfortunately, the girl still panics. "How can I keep calm when we're all going to DIE?!!" The girl yelled.A random guy comes running and screaming past Pikachu. "I'm getting out of this crazy place and escaping the freak storms!!!" He yelled as he tripped over a pole. Part of a building started falling and was about to smash the guy on the ground. **Pikachu notices the random guy and the piece of concrete buildin****g about to crash down onto him. "Pi…ka…****chuuuuuuu****!!!!!" Pikachu let out as h****e manages to let out a Thunderbolt that breaks apart the concrete slab into even smaller pieces, saving the person's life. Pikachu rushes over to the fallen guy, unnot****icing the lightning around him. ****"****Pika**** Pikachu?"**The man sighs and looks at Pikachu and is shoked to see him. "Holy!!!! Hey wait, are you a new Duel Monster? I heard that somehow they were comming alive since these storms started. But I didn't believe it. And if you are then, AHHH!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU REAL!?!!?!?!" The man yelled out.

Axle closes his eyes and sighs. "Tell me where we are!!!! Please, just try to keep calm...we are not gonna die if I can help it..." Axle said still trying to keep calm. The girl starts calming down a little bit after hearing those somewhat reassuring words. "Well…you're in a place called Loguetown." The girl says as she starts tearing up. "Well, eventually it will be a place that USED to be called Loguetown…"

**Pikachu stares at the man, having absolutely no idea**** about what the guy just said. ****Three anime question marks ****appeares**** over his head.**The man continues to freak out and then pick Pikachu up by the tail. "Are you a duel monster!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" The man yelled as he started poking Pikachu in the stomache. **Needless to say, Pikachu gets a little bit angry with him getting picked up by the tail and poked in the stomach. Spark****s start flying from his cheeks. "Pi…ka…" **The man let's out a yell and drops Pikachu. "You don't seem to be a Duel Monster...what are you?" The man asked. **Pikachu looks confused at the man for a second. Then Pikachu raises his**** own arm and smiles at the man. ****"Pikachu!!"**The man scratches his chin and picks up a card on the ground and flashed it before Pikachu. "Are you one of these?" He said slowly.

Axle sighs again. "Ok, I won't lt anybody in this place die anymore..." Axle said as the roses on his arms started expanding all over him. The roses fully wrap his body and 4 more Axle's appeare as the roses go back to Axle's arms. "Ok..each of you go around and help out the city!!" Axle yelled at his clones as they obeyed and ran off to help. "This place won't go down without a fight. See what I'm capable of?" Axle said to the girl. The girl watches in astonishment as the Axle rose clones run off to help out the citizens of Loguetown. She has completely forgotten about the current situation for the moment. The girl turns back to Axle. "Wow…that's……amazing!" The girl yelled. Axle scratched his head. "I guess people in this town can't do stuff like that. Where I'm from people can do even better things than that. So, what's your name? In case you don't remember my name is Axle, Axle Comuteza." Axle said to the girl. The girl stares at the man before him. "My name's…Heather…Heather O'Connor…it's nice to meet you…Mr. Comuteza.

**Pikachu stares at the soggy card. On it is a picture of the Dark Magician, a powerful Duel Monsters card. Right beside where that card lay, Pikachu spots another one. He picks it up and sees a picture of ****Kuriboh****. Pikachu shakes his. ****"****Pika****."**** Pikachu said. Pikachu thinks that the creatures here are not ****Pokemon****. He had never seen creatures like that in his life. Pikachu realizes that these are the Duel Monsters the man is talking about. **The man sighs. "What are you then?" The man asked. He heard a cracking noise and he looks up and see's a piece of building falling at Pikachu. "Watch out!!" The man yelled as he jumped and tackled Pikachu, as the piece of building barely misses them. **Pikachu stares at the man who just saved his life like he had saved the man's life earlier. He tears up with happiness. **The man smiles happily. "Don't cry. We should get out of here and I'll ask some people if they know what you are, seeing how you can only seem to say parts of the word, "Pikachu." The man said to Pikachu.

Axle smiles. "You can just call me Axle, but can I call you Heather or should I just call you by your last name. Well...hopefully my clones are able to help..." Axle said as more lightning struck. "Maybe we should fine some shelter..." Axle said. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Heather says as she grabs Axle's hand. "I know the perfect spot! Heather takes Axle to a local restaurant a few blocks down, one of the only buildings not damaged by the storms. They rush inside. "Phew! That was a close one. But we should be all right, Mr. I mean, um…Axle…" Heather said. Axle nodds. "As long as there isn't a tornado and an earthquake at the same time. That's what happened back in Konohagakure and it killed off dozens of my friends, and I thought that I was gonna die when I woke up here...by the way, how old were you again? I'm 15 years old..." Axle said. "Oh, I'm 16…" Heather said. She sits down at a table and invites him to do the same. "So all you remember is the tornado and earthquake and then you wound up here? Wow…where IS Konohagakure, anyway? I had never heard about it before. Axle scratches his head. "Well...I've never heard of Loguetown before either. Oh and I'm not so sure where Konohagakure is. It's also call Konoha or the Leaf Village. It's a ninja village and everybody there is a ninja, including me...it's not the only ninja village. There are at least 10..." Axle said.

**Pikachu nods at the man, half at wanting the help, and the other half at the part about him only able to say the word "Pikachu", like mostly all ****Pokemon**** tha****t can only say their own names. "Pi…" **The man picks Pikachu up and put's him on his shoulder and starts running. "So...do you think you can use signals and movements to tell me what you are?" The man asked as the rain continued pouring down. **Pikachu scratches his chin. He realizes that it may take a little work, but Pikachu bets he will be able to do it. He decides he's going to have to play charades with him to help him come up with the word "****Pokemon****". He holds up 3 fingers in front of the man's face to start off. **The man starts thinking. "3 syllables?" The man asked. **Pikachu nods. He then holds up one finger. Then, he takes that finger and pokes him in the shoulder. **The man starts thinking. "Shoulder? No you're poking yourself...so is it poke or shoulder?" The man asked. **He puts up 1 finger. **The man scratches his chin. "So it's poke?" The man asked. **Pikachu nods. He then holds up 2 fingers. Pikachu looks around and then points at the doorway to one of the skyscrapers. **The man starts thinking. "That's what key's do. Is it key?" He asked. **Pikachu nods. He then puts up 3 fingers. But now he's faced with a puzzle. How do you point out "Mon" to someone? Pikachu starts scratching his chin for a long while. Suddenly, he notices a calendar on a wall inside the skyscraper. Pikachu points at it. **The man hit his head as lightnening continued striking. "Calendar? Week? Year? Day? Month?" He asked. **Pikachu perks up at that last word and nods at him feverishly.****"**Month? Let me see these...Pokemonth?" He asked.

"Whoa...something weird is definitely going on here..." Heather said. Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning booms outside. "Eeek!!! What do we do, what do we do, I'm scared!!!" Heather yelled. Axle closed his eyes. "Try to stay calm Heather...as long as my clones are out there helping people they will be safe. And as long as I'm in here with you, you won't get hurt..." Axle said as he looked out a window and saw one of his clones helping people. "O-oh yeah...I have to remember that...I get scared way too easily..." Heather said worriedly. She looks out that same window and sees an Axel clone help 3 people find the same restaurant Axle and Heather were currently sheltered in. Axle nods. "I get scared kinda easily also...but I meditate everyday which allow's me to keep calm and focus...I've been thinking...in case something were to happen...would you want to be armed?" Axle asked Heather as the clone and the people stepped in and the clone went back out to help. "I...sure...I would definitely like to be armed, Axle. It might...possibly help me overcome my fears." Heather said. Axle nods. "These are real weapons and are very dangerous..." Axle said as he handed her 2 kunai and 2 shuriken. "Watch out for these..." Axle said. Heather takes the weapons in her hands. She looks at them with curiousity. "Wow…what are these things? And how are they suppose to work?" Heather asked. Axle smiles. "They are basic ninja weapons. The star is called a Shuriken and the dagger thing is called a Kunai. All you really have to do is throw them at an opponet and hopefully they get hit and they will be stabbed. The Kunai you can run up and stab them. And when you use a Shuriken you can spin the Shuriken to give it an extra boost and send it off your finger and it will come at the opponet." Axle said. Heather smiles a little. "Thanks, Axle…but I'm wondering…how is this supposed to protect us against storms? Do we throw them so hard that they pierce the clouds? Or what?" Heather asked. Axle scratches his head. "These aren't for the storm...these are just incase..." Axle said as he heard screaming and looked out the window, seeing one of his clones being torn apart by a tornado. "Crap!!! There's a tornado coming!!! Is there a basement here!?!?!" Axle yelled to Heather and the other 3 there. Heather stares at the tornado in disbelief. "We…we never get tornadoes… WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Heather yelled out. "I'm not sure if there's a basement to this place…" Said one man in the restaurant. "Actually, yeah, there is!! It's a dungeon wine cellar!! Come on, follow me!" Said a second man. The 3 people rush down into the wine cellar, while Heather watch the tornado come closer, with horror in her eyes.

**Pikachu shakes his head. He points at the calendar again, ****then**** starts pressing his hands together, but not all of the way. **"Are you trying to cover the "th" in month?" The man asks. **Pikachu nods again and smiles at the man. "**So are you saying you are a Pokemon? Never heard of them..." The man said. **Pikachu smi****les and gives the victory sign. ****"Pi Pikachu!"**** Pikachu cries out happily. The man** smiles but it fades when the ground started shaking. **Pikachu gets nervous and ju****mps up onto the man's shoulder. "****Chuuuuuuuuuu****…" Pikachu said. He doesn't like ground type things, especially earthquakes. **The man looks nervous and runs into the building. He runs all the way to the top of the building. "Are you ready mister pokemon person...is your name Pikachu by the way?" He asked. **Pikachu nods. ****"****Pika****!"**** He says, but then get's nervous. What exactly is he supposed to get ready for? **The man sighed as he jumped off the building with Pikachu.

Axle couldn't help himself and he grabbed Heather's arm and led her down the stares. He ran back up the stairs and opened the restaurants door and ran out. "Everybody in here!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and all the people around, which was all the remaining people in the town ran in to the basement. Axle started running but half way across the room he tripped. "Heather!!! forget about me!! Just close the door!!!" He yelled out. "But Axle!! What can you do?!!" Heather yelled out. Axle shakes his head. "Nothing but if you come and help me up we'll both be killed. Just close the door and save yourself..." Axle said as he got up and began walking over to the basement, slowly. He knew it was no use and the tornado was gonna get him. "I…I…but…" Heather says, not wanting to, But she listens to Axle's words and shuts the cellar door with tears in her eyes. "Wow…that guy out there was a hero…" A man said. "He sure was…" A woman said. Heather ignores the town's heartfelt emotion towards Axle and continues crying. Axle closes his eyes and starts thinking. "It's risky but it's worth a shot..." Axle said as he opened his eyes with a determined look in them. "This is for Loguetown!!!" Axle yelled out.

* * *

This is an RPG of mine…please comment and rate…


	2. Part 2 Talks

Axle pulled out 5 Exploding Tags and let out a yell. Axle yelled as he threw the tags into the tornado, and he continues throwing more and more weapons in there, hoping to somehow destroy the tornado. At first, the weapons seemingly do nothing to the tornado, but eventually, the intense firepower does the trick. The tornado explodes, sending an intense blast of wind in Axle's direction and every other, causing parts of buildings to crumple. "It…it sounds like the tornado is right over us now…Oh, Axle…" Heather said as she continued to cry.

The man, with Pikachu still on his shoulder, threw a Komouri Dragon card in the air. The dragon appears and catches Pikachu and the man. **Pikachu star****es at the large, purple dragon. "****Pika****…" Pikachu said softly, in amazement. ****But then he notices the lightning strikes still ****coming**** down around him and at him. ****He**** Thunderbolts the clouds' thunderbolts to counteract them and keep them safe from danger.**The man sighed. "They were right...we should keep up here until the earthquake stops, Pikachu..." The man said. **Pikachu nods and continues to fight away thunderbolts with his own electricity.**

Axle goes flying due to the intense wind and land's by the basement door and makes a big thud. Axle get's up but instantly falls to the ground, unconscious. The people inside the wine cellar hear the loud explosion and then the silence at the end." It sounded like that tornado just past by us" One man said in the cellar. "We should go up and check on Axle. He might be incredibly hurt." Heather said as she gulped. "But what if this is just the eye of the storm?" A woman asked. "That's a hurricane, not a tornado." A second man says. "I still think it's too dangerous." The woman said. "Yeah, well, I'm going up there anyway!" Heather yelled. She opens the cellar door and sees Axle beside the door unconscious. "Axle! Axle…are you okay? Can you hear me?" Heather asks the knocked out Axle. The other people look through the doorway at him. Axle's starts talking, but it doesn't make much sense. He says, "C'mon Iruka, give me five more minutes to sleep..." He says as he is still knocked out.

Back at Domino City the earthquake soon ends and the dragon flies to the ground, and then disappeared. "That was close Pikachu..." The man said. **Pikachu nods and the says, "****Pika****…" He then thinks about something he hasn't found out yet. Pikachu points at himself. ****"Pikachu!"**** He says and then points at the man. **The man starts understanding. "If you want to know my name it's Gary, Gary Kao..." The man said. **Pikachu nods and smiles, grateful that the two can understand each other well. **Gary smiles and scratches his head. "Hopefully my good friends Chancellor Shepard and Pegasus are all alright..." Gary said. **Pikachu leans his head to the side slightly. ****"Pi?"**** Pikachu asked. **Gary smiles. "They are old friends of mine...I haven't seen them for awhile though..." He said. **Pikachu jumps back on Gary's shoulder and points upward as if he's saying "What are we waiting for?" **Gary sighs. "Are you saying we should go and see if they are alright?" Gary asked. **Pikachu shrugs then nods. He has nothing better to do anyway. Besides, ****they might be able to help him get back to his own place. **Gary nodded and re-summoned the dragon and hopped on. "Ok…let's go to see Pegasus first!" Gary yelled as they flew off.

Back in Loguetown. "Oh man, he sounds really messed up. We need to take him to a hospital right away!" Heather yelled out sounding desperate. "The hospital has been damaged by the storms, and even if it is still functional, it's about a mile away! You'll never make it in these conditions." A man yelled out. "I...but what can we do? I wonder..." Heather says as she tries to imitate this Iruka person whoever he/she is "Axle Comuteza! Get your lazy rear out of the bed this instant!!" She yelled out. "I'm sorry Iruka sensei!!! I'm getting up!! Just don't give me a failing grade!!!!" Axle yelled as he perked up awake. He looked around and saw all the people around him. "Right...I'm Loguetown right now...and I don't even go to the Academy anymore...how would Iruka give me a failing grade..." Axle said to himself and started scratching his head. "Did I save the place...or am I dead..." Axle asked the people, still trying to get his full seeing vision back. "Oh thank goodness!" Heather yelled out as she hugged Axle." He saved us all!" A man yelled. The crowd cheers wildly for Axle. "We're so lucky those storms brought you here, Axle. Thank you so much! " Heather yelled. Without realizing what he was doing, he hugged Heather back. "Me too...but the question is, how did the storms bring me here?" Axle asked.

Gary and Pikachu landed on Pegasus' island and stepped of the dragon as it disappeared. "This is it Pikachu...now where should we begin looking?" He asked. **Pikachu starts looking around the island. But suddenly, he s****pots something in the distance. "****Pika****...Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. ****He points at a large castle in the distance. It****'s the same castle owned by ****Maxi****million**** Pegasus.**Gary holds his head then hit's it. "Why didn't I think about that!?!? Then again there is alot of places he could be...but let's check there first Pikachu..." Gary said smiling as lightning struck. **Pikachu nods and starts climbing up the long staircase going up to his castle.**** He is about halfway up the stairs when suddenly lightning strikes again. It doesn't scare him, but it does take his attention away from the slick puddle on the next step. He slips in it and falls down ****on his face. "****Pikachu...****pika**" Pikachu said in a sad voice. Gary runs up to Pikachu and lift's him up. "Don't worry...I'll have Pegasus help you out Pikachu. You're ok right?" Gary asked. Gary continued holding Pikachu and continued walking up the stairs.

Back in Loguetown. "Actually...I have no clues about how these storms could have brought you over here...it's quite a mystery...would anybody happen to know how Axle could have been brought here from...hey, Axle, where did you say you were from again?" Heather asked. "Konohagakure...or Konoha for short, and also Leaf Village." Axle said. "Yeah, how could storms have brought him here from Konoha?" The crowd starts murmuring. "Is that close by here?" One man asked. "Tornadoes can't carry more than 200 yards, I believe..." One woman said. "I don't even know where that town is..." A second woman said. "Hey, with these storms, anything could be possible." A second man said. "Yeah, it's quite confusing." Heather said. "I don't think it's near here...It's really far away...and it wasn't just a tornado...it was an earthquake and a tornado at the same time...that's when I got knocked out and found myself here...it's weird..." Axle said as he looked out at the sea. "But even with both those disasters, they couldn't have tossed you too far away from your village. Something else must have helped carry you over to Loguetown..." Heather said, confused. Axle continues to looks at the sea. "I have to know...if there is any other place with storms like these going on...give me a boat and I'll set out to sea..." Axle said.

**Pikachu nods in Gary's arms.****"****Chu."****Pikachu said with a great smile. **Gary is about there when lightning struck a tree and set it on fire. The tree fell over and started rolling towards Gary and Pikachu. "AH CRAP!!!!" Gary yelled out as the blazing tree rolled closer to them. "**Pi...ka...****chuuuuuuuuuuuuu****!" Pikachu yelled out as h****e launches a Thunderbolt at the burning ****tree, but it has no effect. ****"****Pi ****Pika****"**** Pikachu yelled as a ****sweatmark**** appears. ****Pikachu urges for Gary to move faster.**"We can't dodge it Pikachu!!! I know!!! Throw mud at the fire!!!" Gary said as he picked up some mud and sand and threw it at the fire. **Pikachu nods. He knows the ground is very effective against fire. The electric ****Pokemon**** jumps down from Gary's shoulder, gets as much dirt and sand he can into his tiny hands and throws it at the burning tree. The fire dies down a little bit**The fire soon went out but the tree still came at them. "OH LIVING CRAP AT THE BOTTOM OF SOME GUYS OLD SHOE!!!!!" Gary yelled at the top of his lungs. The tree blew up out of nowhere. "My my, Gary you still get into trouble..." Said a voice that sounded like Pegasus' voice. Next to Pegasus was Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"The last time I checked, these storms have been popping up everywhere. The whole world is in utter chaos!" Heather yelled out. _"The whole world is in utter chaos!!!"_ Those words passed through Axle's head. Axle's eyes go wide. "Ok...since none of us has ever heard of the other's village or town, then what if we live in separate worlds!!! I mean...I know it sounds crazy but..." Axle stopped and looked back at the sea. "Separate worlds? Hey, at this point, I'm willing to believe anything!" Heather yelled out. "But...if we DO live in separate worlds...then how come both of our worlds suddenly have severe storms?" A man asked. "Yeah..." Heather asked confused. Axle shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway...I'm willing to set out on a boat across the seas. I want to see around this place more…" Axle said. "So may I please have a boat?" Axle asked. "Sure! Anything for our savior!" A woman yelled out excited. "Get him a boat!" A man yelled out. "YEAH!!!" The crowd yelled out. The crowd rushes off to retrieve a boat for Axle. "But...but I...oh..." Heather said in a sad tone. Off in a distance of Loguetown, a girl laid on the ground. "Where am I?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. "I was asleep but...I woke up here." She stated. She looked around and saw nothing except a town in the distance. Sakura looked down to see that she had the key with her still, then she pulled out the cards. "Oh no! There's only two clow cards!" She said frantically searching herself for the rest of them. When she was sure she had checked everywhere she looked at the town then started walking towards it, maybe someone knew where she was or where the cards went.


End file.
